Whoopee World in Space
by Smarty 94
Summary: McFist opens up an Amusement park in space and Sonic tries to find out what he's planning with a psychic girls help. Meanwhile, Mal begins to betray NegaDragon and Megavolt tries to warn the heroes.
1. Commercial

Hannibal McFist and a Robo Ape were seen in some type of amusement park in space and for some odd reason, McFist was breathing.

"Hello, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Hannibal McFist. Owner of McFist Industries and Whoopee World. It gives me great pleasure to say that Whoopee World in Space is now open to the public." said McFist, "This version of Whoopee World is indeed in space. And it has nothing to do with a plan to destroy the ninja whatsoever by kidnapping aliens for their Hyper-Go on power."

McFist's left eye twitched a bit.

"What makes this amusement park so fun is that it's six amusement parks in one." said the Robo Ape.

We see a Ferris wheel with an evil eye in the center.

"Check out our Tropical Resort, there you'll be able to ride our Ferris wheel." Said McFist.

We then see Appoplexia and lots of Appoplexians fighting each other.

"And you'll be able to see Appoplexia. Try not to upset the Appoplexians." Said McFist.

Now we see some asteroids and some roller coasters attached to them. One roller coaster fell off the tracks.

"Be sure to check out the Astroid Coaster, keep in mind that not all coasters are finished." Said McFist.

We then see some under water planet and lots of sea life.

"Check out the Aquatic park and enjoy our fish life." Said McFist.

We then see a planet full of edible food on it. And a missile full of candy was about to hit the ground.

"Enjoy Sweet Mountain where you'll be hit by missiles filled with candy." Said McFist.

We now see Planet Wisp and see many Wisp's (Sonic Colors) handcuffed as Robo Apes were leading them to an unknown location.

"And finally, be sure to check out our alien enslavement camp-er I mean Planet Wisp once construction is done." Said McFist.

We go back to the Tropical Resort and see McFist and the Robo Ape with him. The whole thing was being viewed on a TV.

"_So be sure to visit Whoopee World in Space. Opening today_." Said the Robo Ape.

A hand with a remote pushed the off button and the TV turned off. The whole thing was being viewed by Sonic, Randy, Howard, and Theresa.

"I don't believe it." Said Sonic.

"I know." Howard said, "A theme park in space. So Bruce."

Sonic became shocked.

"What? That's not what I mean. I mean that somebody besides Eggman managed to build an amusement park in space." said Sonic.

"What are you saying?" said Randy.

"I'm saying that there's something odd about all of this." said Sonic, "I can't help but get the feeling that McFist has something planned."

Randy and Theresa looked at Sonic.

"How so?" Theresa asked.

"For example, Eggman did build an amusement park in space once. But that was to capture aliens called Wisps. I noticed those little guys with cuffs in the commercial." said Sonic.

"Didn't notice. I was to distracted by how Bruce the park looked." said Randy.

"You know, I could be Bruce myself. I just need to know who Bruce is." said Sonic.

Just then Ben and Kai along with GDN and Debbie entered.

Debbie was wearing. Purple tank top, purple denim jacket, purple leather pants and purple leather boots.

Ben was wearing his green jacket over a black shirt and blue jeans.

Kai was wearing a Red Turtleneck Tank Top, Dark Blue Denim Jacket, Purple Leather Pants and Brown Leather Boots.

"Did you hear about the amusement park?" said Ben.

"It's going to be so Bruce." said Howard.

"It's going to be the end of the world." said Sonic, "McFist obviously has something planned."

Kai is confused.

"Why from what I heard he is a nice guy." Kai said.

GDN and Debbie looked at Kai.

"That is what I thought." Debbie said, "Until I found out from the Sorcerer."

"Long story." said GDN.

"I should know." said Randy, "But still, a Bruce amusement park in space."

Sonic huffed.

"Fine Randy, you leave me no choice." said Sonic.

He pulled the ninja nomicon in front of Randy's face, much to his shock.

"You wouldn't." said Randy.

Sonic opened up the nomicon and Randy's subconsciousness went in it.

Sonic then gently placed Randy's head on the book before running off.

"He can be a real jerk sometimes." said Howard.

"Yep." Theresa said.

Meanwhile in the League of Villains lair. Mal was in his room, working on formulas with Dr. Psychobos's help and NegaDuck watching.

"That dragon has no idea what's coming to him." said Mal.

"You did promise to bring us into the League once you get rid of him." said NegaDuck.

"That I did NegaDuck my friend." Mal said, "And once I am leader, I can get this league into more evil ways."

Mal's Pets laughed.

"I know Skull and Bones. You want action but you have to wait." Mal said, "Very deadly poison."

Dr. Psychobos grabbed a vile of a purple liquid and gave it to Mal. Mal then mixed it up with the other liquids in a big cup.

"Sample of Amber Ogia." said Mal.

Psychobos gave Mal a vile of Amber Ogia liquid and mixed it up with the other liquids.

"Syringe." said Mal.

Psychobos gave Mal a syringe and he dipped the needle into the liquid and injected some of it into the syringe.

"Perfect, with this stuff, NegaDragon will be nothing more than a door nail." said Mal.

"And the League will be yours." NegaDuck said.

With that the three villains laugh.

Unknown to them Megavolt heard the whole thing.

"Uh oh." He said.


	2. Dawn

In the Nomicon, Randy landed in the Dojo and got on his feet.

"Sonic can be a real jerk sometimes." said Randy.

He saw words appear in front of him.

"Believe the person who speaks the truth." Randy read.

He became irritated.

"You want me to believe Sonic's statement that McFist is planning something with Whoopee World in Space? He could be lying for all I know." said Randy.

He than saw an incredibly fast figure running around a ninja who just placed his arms out to the side and knocked him out. Words appeared over the ninja's head.

"When fighting a fast opponent, be the fastest." Randy read.

Randy became even more irritated.

"I don't see how being faster than anyone is going to help me." said Randy.

He soon returned to reality.

"Well?" said Howard.

"This thing gave me two for one." said Randy.

He noticed that Sonic was gone.

"Hey, where'd Sonic go?" said Randy.

"I'd say to Whoopee World in Space." said Debbie.

"Oh boy." said Randy.

Randy put the Nomicon in his jacket and began to walk out of the mansion.

Meanwhile, Sonic was heading to a giant needle with some elevators leading to Whoopee World in Space. He reached a booth being operated by a Robo Ape and gave the robot $14.64. The Robo Ape gave Sonic a map of the Amusement park.

"Enjoy Whoopee World in Space." said the Robo Ape.

"Sure thing." said Sonic.

He walked away from the booth.

"As soon as I destroy the park." Sonic said under his breath.

He walked into a waiting elevator and saw lots of customers were getting ready for their first time in Whoopee World in Space.

"They don't know what they're in for." said Sonic.

He walked over to an empty seat that was next to a teenage girl named Dawn (Total Drama Revenge of the Island). He sat down on the seat and fastened himself in.

The door to the elevator closed and everyone felt it moving very fast.

"_Thank you for coming to Whoopee World in Space. As soon as you get to the main attraction, you'll be given a pill which will make you survive in the atmospherless amusement park. The ride up will last for 15 minutes._" The PA system said.

"Hopefully I'll be able to find the complaint department in that amount of time." said Sonic.

He then looked at Dawn.

"Hello." He said.

Dawn looked at Sonic.

"Hi." Said Dawn.

"What brings you to Whoopee World in Space?" said Sonic.

"The sea life in the Aquatic Park." Said Dawn.

"I've got my own reasons for coming here." Said Sonic.

"It's to prove that McFist is up to something and to destroy the amusement park." Said Dawn.

Sonic became shocked.

"How did you know?" said Sonic.

Dawn smiled.

"I've got some special skills." Said Dawn.

"By 'special skills' you mean you're a psychic." Said Sonic.

"Yes." Said Dawn.

Sonic grabbed one of Dawn's hands and placed it on his own head.

"Where do I come from and why am I on this planet?" said Sonic.

Dawn smiled.

"You're from the planet Mobius and you were placed on this planet by your father to protect you." Dawn said.

Sonic is shocked.

"That's it exactly." Said Sonic.

The elevator soon stopped.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our destination. Be sure to take the pill so that you can survive the atmospherless planet._" The PA system said.

The two unfastened their seatbelts. They walked past a Robo Ape that gave each of them a blue pill.

"I could survive in space already; I'll just take the pill for the heck of it." Said Sonic.

He took the pill and swallowed it. Same as Dawn.

He then sees GDN, Debbie, Ben and Kai in the elevator and is shocked.

"What are you four doing here?" Sonic asked.

"We wanted to bring out girls here for a date." Ben said.

"You're not the only one who wants to come here." Debbie said.

Kai smiled.

"Besides this place may be good." Kai said.

Sonic got up in Kai's face.

"This place may be the last amusement park you're ever going to be in. Besides, I can't help but get the feeling that McFist reminds me of Eggman." Said Sonic.

Soon the doors open and everyone gets out.

Meanwhile in the League of Villains Lair, NegaDragon saw what was happening.

"So McFist built a Theme Park in space?" He asked. "Interesting."

Eggman saw this as well.

"Hey he copied my idea." He said, "But that park is cool. No wonder Karai and most of the league members went."

NegaDragon smiled.

"They worked hard so I have them the day off to enjoy it. Besides I need a plan to get rid of those heroes."

Just ten Megavolt entered the room.

"Sir we have a problem." He said.

NegaDragon looked at his second in Command.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Mal plans on betraying you and take control of the league." Megavolt said.

NegaDragon is shocked.

"Impossible, no one would dare betray me." Said NegaDragon.

"But it's true. I overheard him planning against you." Said Megavolt.

"I've had enough of you already, now get out." Said NegaDragon.

NegaDragon kicked Megavolt out of the lair.

"If he doesn't trust me. Then there are only several people that can." Said Megavolt.

Back in Whoopee World in Space, Sonic was still trying to convince everyone that McFist is planning something.

"I'm telling you. McFist is planning something. He's capturing the Wisps for their Hyper Go-On power." Said Sonic.

Ben got up in Sonic's face.

"If this is one of your ways to make yourself look like a hero more than me. I'm not going to fall for it." Said Ben.

"Please, I don't need to make myself look like a hero more than you. I've been saving the world since I was 6." Said Sonic.

Kai looked Sonic.

"I think you're crazy thinking that." She said.

Sonic had it.

"FINE, DON'T BELIEVE ME!" Sonic shouted, "SEE IT I CARE!"

He ran at them so fast that he knocked them in the water fountain.

The four were flailing in the water and Sonic huffed.

"They will see." He said.


	3. Hyper Go-On Energy is Illegal?

In an elevator heading up to Whoopee World in Space, Randy, Howard, and Theresa were waiting to get to Whoopee World in Space. The elevator soon stopped.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our destination. Be sure to take the pill so that you can survive the atmospherless planet_." The PA system said.

The three unfastened their seatbelts, grabbed pills from the Robo Ape and swallowed them before the doors opened.

Everyone walked out of the elevator. Randy, Howard, and Theresa became amazed at the Amusement Park.

"Huh McFist outdid himself." Randy said.

Theresa smiled.

"He sure did." She said.

Howard saw Randy and Theresa's wet roommate's.

The three walked over to them.

"What happened?" said Howard.

"That crazy hedgehog still thinks McFist is planning something." said Ben.

"And he knocked us in the water." Debbie said.

Randy scoffed.

"Please, it's not like he's going to find something that'll prove McFist is doing something evil." said Randy.

In another part of the Tropical Resort, McFist and Viceroy were looking at capsules full of Wisps.

"This isn't even enough aliens." said McFist.

"You just opened up this Amusement park and we hardly have any Wisps." said Viceroy.

McFist and his dog looked at Viceroy mad.

"Don't start there Viceroy." said McFist, "I'm supposed to have thousands of these aliens already. But I only have 5."

"I'll try my best to get more Wisps." said Viceroy.

"You'd better. No one must know what I'm doing." said McFist.

Viceroy turned around and saw something which made him nervous.

"Um, sir?" said Viceroy.

"What is it now?" said McFist.

Viceroy pointed to the thing and McFist saw it as well and became shocked.

Turns out it was Sonic.

"Not planning something huh?" said Sonic.

McFist looked at his dog.

"Whoa I did not see that coming." He said, "Did you McFist Jr?"

The alien dog shook his head no.

"You know McFist, you might have everyone in this Amusement park fooled, but you don't have me fooled." said Sonic, "This has happened before. Only difference was that my arch nemesis Eggman did it."

"Who cares? I'll be able to get my power from the Sorcerer real soon." Said McFist.

Sonic is shocked.

"You want powers from that bag of bones." He asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." He said, "NOW GET HIM ROBO APES!"

Soon the Robo Apes appeared.

"This won't end well." Sonic said.

Mean with Megavolt on Earth, he walked to Toon Manor and started knocking on the door.

"Let me in, please. It's urgent." Said Megavolt.

Cyborg opened the door and became shocked.

"It's Sparky!" Said Cyborg.

Megavolt is mad.

"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!" He shouted.

Cyborg sighed.

"Ok come in." He said.

Megavolt came in and everyone quickly tackled him to the ground.

Later, Megavolt was in an interrogating room chained up to a chair and a blue puff of smoke appeared and the figure of Darkwing Duck appeared.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the company that keeps on losing its profits. I am Darkwing Duck." Darkwing Duck said as the smoke disappeared, "What brings you here?"

MegaVolt looked at Darkwing Duck.

"Hey for once I am not here to cause trouble but to talk to you guys." The rat said, "Mal plans on betraying NegaDragon and taking over the league."

Rayona is confused.

"Mal, NegaDragon, and the League?" She asked and turned to Duncan, "Who are they?"

"Back when I was still a juvinile delinquent, Mike went to Juvie as well, but under the name Mal. He was a very dangerous alternate personality until a lightning storm hit Mike, releasing all his personalities including Mal." Duncan said.

The entire story of NegaDragon and the League came out and Rayona became shocked.

"So Nega Dragon is The evil clone that put together the league and you all battle them?" She asked.

"That's right." Zoey said. "Though Karai is our friend and you can trust her dispute her in the league."

"Yeah she helps out at the manor sometimes." Leo said. "Even though she is splinters daughter and our half-sister."

Splinter became shocked.

"How did you find out?" said Splinter.

"Don't ask." Said Leo.

Robin pulled out a communicating device.

"Dragon, this is Robin come in." said Robin.

All he got was static.

"I can't get a thing." Said Robin.

Rouge looked at Robin.

"He and Ben went to McFists new theme park in space with their girls." The bat said. "He said he does not want to be disturbed."

"Better try Sonic." Said Robin.

He put the communicator to his mouth.

"You there hedgehog?" said Robin.

He got static instead.

"Must be there as well." Said Robin.

"It's hard to get a good connection in space." Said Tails.

Back in the Amusement park, Sonic was doing multiple homing attacks on the Robo Apes, destroying them.

McFist is shocked.

"Wow he is fast." He said to McFist Jr and Viceroy.

"I know." Viceroy said, "But let's see is my dog can try him."

Sonic is confused.

"Wait you have a dog as well?" He asked.

"Yep same as McFists." Viceroy said.

"Well thank GDN because those were his puppies that he gave away." Sonic said.

McFist is shocked.

"Him? He sent the puppies to me?" said McFist.

"Yeah." Said Sonic.

"Sic him." Said McFist.

The alien dogs were about to attack Sonic but the blue mobian ran off. He ran by Dawn and some white, cyan, yellow, orange, pink, blue, and green Wisps. He stopped and walked back to Dawn.

"I saved those aliens from an Amusement park in space once." Said Sonic.

Dawn is shocked.

"I know, I red their minds." She said.

"The only difference is that they were being captured by my arch nemesis Eggman. They called him Baldy Nosehair." Said Sonic.

"They're calling this other person Baldy Nosehair as well." Said Dawn.

Sonic laughed.

"Seriously, they're now calling McFist Baldy Nosehair? I should call McFist that every time." Said Sonic.

He then realized something.

"I don't think we introduced ourselves on the elevator." Said Sonic.

Dawn smiled.

"Your right. Names Dawn." Dawn said.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said, "So how are you liking this place?"

"It's a good place to be." Said Dawn.

"Yeah? Well I just discovered that McFist is planning something with the Wisps. Now I've got no other choice but to destroy the amusement park before something bad happens." Said Sonic.

Sonic then remembered something.

"Hey, you said that you can read minds." Said Sonic.

"Yes. Yes I did." She said.

"I need you to do me a favor." Said Sonic.

"What?" said Dawn.

"I need you to find Ben Tennyson (you can't miss him), and try and convince him that McFist is planning something." Said Sonic.

Sonic began to walk away but was stopped by Dawn.

"What are you going to do?" said Dawn.

"I'm going to do what I do best." Said Sonic.

He ran off in super speed.

Dawn sighed.

"Ok but please don't destroy this place. It is fun." Dawn said.

Sonic sighed and realized that if he did he would be hated.

"I promise." Sonic said.

He went over to a pay phone, put in a quarter, and dialed a number before putting the phone to his ear.

"Can't believe the only way to make a call to earth on this place is by pay phone." Said Sonic.

Somebody on the other line picked up. The person was Max Tennyson.

"Hello?" said Max.

"Max Tennyson. I have a question." Said Sonic.

"What is it Sonic?" Max asked.

"Is it by chance illegal to hoard aliens and capture planets just to build an amusement park." Said Sonic.

"It depends on what kind of power the aliens have." Said Max.

"They've got Hyper Go-On power." Said Sonic.

Max became shocked.

"Hyper Go-On? That kind of energy is illegal in 52 systems. Even here on earth." Said Max.

Sonic is shocked.

"It is?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. A felony of life in Plumber Prison without bail." Said Max.

"Wow. To think that I've been using something illegal to stop Eggman when he built an amusement park." Said Sonic.

"That amusement park needs to be destroyed. Get rid of the planets on the amusement park so that it can be destroyed." Said Max.

"What should I do about the innocent lives?" said Sonic.

He then remembered something.

"Max I promised someone I can't destroy this place. It would mean people would hate me." Sonic said.

Max understood.

"I understand Sonic." Max said, "And from the reviews the park is good."

"You have no idea." Said Sonic.

He hung up the phone.

"Looks like I'm going to have to break a promise and the law now." Said Sonic.

He ran off.


	4. Mal Begins his Betrayal

Sonic managed to make his way to the Sweet Mountain planet.

"There's got to be something on this planet that keeping it attached to the amusement park." said Sonic.

Sonic noticed a yellow Wisp, absorbed its powers, became a drill and drilled underground. He made his way back to the top and turned back to normal.

"Nothing underground." said Sonic.

He pulled out a pair of binoculars, looked through them and saw some type of generator with plasma chains leading to the amusement park.

"Bingo." said Sonic.

He ran over to the generator and was surprised by a Chainsaw Werewolf.

"Another one of McFist's robots? Okay then." said Sonic.

The two got ready to battle.

Back in the Tropical Resort, Ben's group just got off the Ferris wheel.

"Now that is how people should make Ferris wheels. And where they should be. In space." said Randy.

"I know." Ben said.

The group was about to walk away, but stopped when they noticed Dawn was in front of them.

"Ben Tennyson I presume." Said Dawn.

"Yeah?" said Ben.

"I was sent here to warn you that McFist is up to something." Said Dawn.

Ben had a funny feeling.

"Was this person that sent you by chance a blue hedgehog with green eyes and wore red shoes with a white stripe and gold buckle on them?" said Ben.

"Yes." Said Dawn.

"Forget it, he's nuts." Said Ben.

"What makes you think that we're going to trust that Mobian into believing that McFist is up to something?" Said Howard.

"Because I know all of your secrets and fears." Said Dawn.

Ben, Kai, GDN, Debbie, Randy, Theresa and Howard looked at her.

"Impossible, there's no way you'd know about our fears and secrets. We just met you." Said Ben.

"You're afraid of clowns." Said Dawn.

Everyone minus Dawn became shocked.

"How did this rumor start? I am not afraid of clowns." Said Ben.

"We'd better look at a flashback just to be sure." Said Randy.

**Flashback**

We see a five year old Ben Tennyson sitting in a car as it pulled up into a drive-thru restaurant and he saw a Clown and screamed in fear.

**End Flashback**

Everyone looked at a nervous Ben.

"Not afraid of clowns, huh?" said Howard.

"OH LIKE YOUR NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!" Ben asked.

GDN sighed.

"Seeing is that we are confessing fears I have a confession. I am afraid of Store Manikins." GDN said.

Everyone looked at him shocked and their jaws dropped.

"That's weak." Said Howard.

Back with Sonic, he was still battling the Chainsaw Werewolf. The werewolf was about to attack with the chainsaw, but Sonic managed to dodge it in slow motion.

"This speed's getting me nowhere." Sonic said in a normal pace.

He went back to being fast and kicked the Chainsaw Werewolf, destroying it.

"Finally, that's over." Said Sonic.

He walked over to the generator and pushed the off button, causing the plasma chains to disappear. He pulled out the map and looked at it.

"Better free the Appoplexians." Said Sonic.

He ran off.

Later, Sonic managed to make his way to Appoplexia.

"This won't be easy." Said Sonic.

Back on earth, Mal injected the formula into a cup and poured some wine into it.

"That dragon is a sucker." Said Mal.

He covered the top of the cup with a plate and shook it before removing the plate.

"He'll be a goner before he knows it." Said Mal.

He took the drink to NegaDragon who was sitting on the throne.

"About time." Said NegaDragon.

Mal bowed to NegaDragon.

"I am sorry my lord." Mal said. "But I was training my two pets."

NegaDragon looked at Mal and smiled.

"Yeah Bushroot said you have two new pets when we battle Ben 10." He said. "Good thinking. That is what I like to see in my new second in command."

Mal is shocked.

"New second in command?" He asked.

NegdDragon smiled.

"Of course Megavolt said you were trying to poison me but I know none of my league members would betray me." NegaDragon said.

Mal laughed confusing NegaDragon.

"You fired your old second in command." Said Mal.

NegaDragon shrugged it off.

"Now leave." Said NegaDragon.

Mal walked away with a grin.

"You won't see the next thing coming to you." Said Mal.

NegaDragon drank his wine.

Back on Appoplexia, a badly bruised up Sonic was running around the entire planet, he soon reached the generator.

"It was a painful trip, but I made it." Said Sonic.

He started to walk over to the generator, but stopped when he saw an Armored–dillo.

Sonic scoffed.

"Seriously McFist, a robotic armadillo? Those things have bad eyesight." Said Sonic.

McFist and Viceroy were watching the whole thing from a computer in the Whoopee World in Space management office. McFist became mad.

"You sent the Armored-dillo to Appoplexia to guard the generator?" said McFist.

Viceroy sighed.

"It was your idea." Viceroy said.

McFist felt embarrassed.

"Oh, that's not good." Said McFist.

Back on Appoplexia, Sonic noticed an off button on the Armored-dillo.

"Seriously, an off button?" said Sonic.

He went over to the scurrying Armored-dillo and pushed the off button, deactivating the Armored-dillo.

"Now to shut off the generator." Said Sonic.

He ran over to the generator and turned it off.

"That was easy." Said Sonic.

He noticed a rocket with a sign labeled, 'quickest way to Planet Wisp'.

"Now to free the Wisps." Said Sonic.

He walked over to the rocket, went into it, and it started to fly.

Back with Ben's group, they heard a PA announcement.

"_Attention, the Sweet Mountain and Planet Appoplexia attractions are now closed down for unknown reasons._" The PA system said.

Howard moaned in annoyance.

"Come on, I was about to eat all of Sweet Mountain." Said Howard.

Randy looked at Howard.

"And become more obese than before?" said Randy.

Dawn is shocked as well.

"Sonic promised." She said.

"Well, someone's going to have to stop him." Said Ben, "And it's going to be me. He's taking this idea of McFist planning something to far."

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it and became Astrodactyl before flying off.

"I'm heading to another planet." Said Astrodactyl, "Which ever planet he's on, it'll be the last one he removes from the amusement park."


	5. Two More Planets Safe

The rocket Sonic's in manages to land at the Planet Wisp generator. He got out of it and heard a PA announcement from McFist.

"_Please remember, all planets on Whoopee World in Space are as far as you know, wholly owned properties of McFist Industries and its subsidiaries. All unauthorized photography, video reproduction or shutting down of generators is strictly prohibited. Thank you._" McFist said from the PA.

"McFist! I AM going to save this planet, and I AM going to free these aliens! No copyright law in the universe is going to stop me!" yelled Sonic.

Sonic sighed.

"But it is a shame." Sonic said, "People may hate me for this, but I have to do the right thing and keep my promise."

He noticed some Robo Apes coming to him and began to battle them.

Back on earth, Megavolt had told the heroes everything.

"Mal has been planning on betraying NegaDragon ever since he was released from me?" said Mike.

"I'm pretty sure of it. In fact, he's got followers." Said Megavolt.

"Like who?" Zoey asked.

"Some blue alien crab, and the one person me, Liquidator, Bushroot, and Quackerjack hate because he stole our powers." Said Megavolt.

Darkwing realized what Megavolt was talking about.

"You're talking about NegaDuck." Said Darkwing.

"Yes him." Megavolt said.

"And this blue crab what did he say?" Rook asked.

Megavolt thought.

"I'm pretty sure he said 'and I use the term loosely'. Why?" said Megavolt.

Rook became shocked.

"Dr. Psychobos." Said Rook.

Azmuth is shocked.

The others are confused.

"Who?" Everyone but Rook and Azmuth asked.

"Long story." Said Azmuth.

"Still, Mal is planning against NegaDragon." Said Mike.

"We can't let that happen." Said Bugs.

"Right." Everyone said.

Back on Whoopee World in Space, Randy, Theresa, Kai, GDN, Debbie, and Dawn were in the aquatic park part of the amusement park.

"This place is magnificent. I doubt McFist even has the decency to put up a good sushi joint in this place." Said Randy.

"_And remember; try McFist Industries newest dining experience here at Whoopee World in Space: The Bucket O'Sushi. Now with fish._" The PA system said.

"Bleach, like I was saying." Said Randy.

"I love Sushi." GDN said to Randy.

Howard returned to the group.

"Can you believe all the sea life in this place?" said Howard.

"This guy aims to please." Said Kai.

"I'm totally pleased." Howard said excitedly before putting a hand on his stomach, "And a little nauseous. I grabbed a bite at The Bucket O'Sushi."

"What's the catch?" said GDN.

"He's trying to kill his customers with food poisoning." Said Howard.

Howard's cheeks puffed up before he puked on Kai.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kai screamed as vomit got all over her clothes and jacket.

Randy pushed Howard into the water.

"What was that for?" said Howard.

"For puking on a girl. You're not supposed to do that, in fact, never eat at a sushi joint made by McFist ever again." Said Randy.

Howard sighed.

"Fine." Said Howard.

He soon farted and lots of dead sea life floated up, grossing everyone out.

"Oh, that's not right." Said Randy.

Suddenly, a dead shark floated up, grossing everyone out even more.

"Howard is an idiot." Debbie said.

A dead whale floated up, everyone soon became real grossed out.

"Why do I even hang out with him?" said Randy.

"Because he's the only one who knows you better than anyone else." Said Dawn.

Randy is shocked and looked at the readers.

"She is creepy." Randy said.

Ben appeared behind the group.

"BAD NEWS!" he yelled.

Everyone became scared that they fell into the water.

They looked at Ben with angry looks.

"Do you mind?" said Theresa.

"YEAH DUDE!" Randy shouted.

"NOT COOL!" Kai shouted as she glared at her boyfriend.

"JERK!' Debbie and GDN shouted.

"Sorry, I just got back from the Asteroid Coaster and saw something disturbing." Said Ben.

Later, the group was at the Asteroid Coaster and were looking at different colored Wisps being turned into purple Wisps on a conveyor belt. The heroes were all disturbed.

"When I entered this asteroid, I saw this." Said Ben.

"The Wisps told me about this." Said Dawn.

Everyone looked at her.

"Huh?" They asked.

GDN than remembered something.

"Oh yeah, she's a psychic." Said GDN.

"What does this mean?" said Howard.

Randy then remembered the Nomicon's first lesson.

"Believe the person who speaks the truth. Sonic was telling the truth. McFist is using these Wisps for his own purposes. And we refused to listen to him." Said Randy.

"Great, now we have to get these released planets back to their own solar systems and destroy the amusement park. I don't want to have to do it, but we have to now." Said Ben.

GDN smiled.

"We won't have to." He said, "I have a plan."

With that he turned to GoldDragonNinja and flew off.

Back on earth, NegaDragon was watching TV when he started to scratch himself uncontrollably.

"Somebody get me some anti-itch cream." Said NegaDragon.

Suddenly, he froze in place and Mal walked in front of him with a grin on his face.

"Know why you're frozen in place? A little invention created by Dr. Psychobos designed to make robots stay stuck in place." Said Mal, "You drank a little poison with your wine with some side effects. Sparky was right about me. I was planning against you."

NegaDragon became enraged.

"You-You traitor." Said NegaDragon.

"First rule to being a villain: Never trust anyone." Said Mal.

NegaDragon is mad.

"When did you plan on this?" said NegaDragon.

"Since I was released from Mike." Said Mal.

Suddenly, the other heroes and Megavolt busted into the lair.

"You won't get away with this Mal." Said Megavolt.

Mal laughed.

"You're too late, he already drank the poison. Any minute now, he'll expand into a huge size and eventually explode. Try and stop it Sparky." Said Mal.

Megavolt became mad.

"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!" yelled Megavolt.

NegaDragon became big and round very quickly.

Duncan started to roll him out of the lair.

"We've got to get him to the beach and fast." Said Bugs.

"It's twenty miles south. We'll never make it in time." Said Cyborg.

Suddenly, a helicopter with a giant magnet appeared over NegaDragon. The helicopter was being piloted by Tails.

The magnet managed to get hold of NegaDragon's robotic parts with Duncan holding on to NegaDragon tightly. He placed a bomb on NegaDragon, climbed into the helicopter, sat next to Tails, and pulled out a detonator.

"As soon as we get to about 15 miles away from civilization, drop NegaDragon and I'll detonate him when he hits the water." Said Duncan.

"Sure thing." Said Tails.

Tails flew the helicopter south.

Back on Planet Wisp, Sonic managed to defeat the Robo Apes. He walked over to the generator and turned it off.

"Now to get rid of the other two planets." Said Sonic.

"_Attention, Planet Wisp and Aquatic Park are now closed down for unknown reasons._" The PA system said.

Sonic became surprised.

"Odd, I shut down the generator to Planet Wisp, thereby, freeing the Wisps, and Aquatic Park is now closed down. What's with that?" said Sonic.

On Aquatic Park, GDN was pushing the planet away from Whoopee World in Space.

"Sonic may be right about McFist, but I'd better keep these other planets safe." Said GDN.

Back on Planet Wisp.

"Eh, better take care of the Asteroid Coaster." Said Sonic.

He ran off.

The entire thing was being seen by McFist and Viceroy.

"VICEROY! That hedgehog has already gotten rid of four of the attractions." Said McFist.

"Obviously, he knows too much." Said Viceroy.

"Do something about it." Said McFist.

Viceroy smiled.

"I know just what to do." Said Viceroy.


	6. Death of NegaDragon

With Sonic, he was on one of the roller coasters on the Asteroid Coaster.

"Just like when Eggman made his amusement park. This is the last attraction with a generator. Shut it off, and get off this amusement park." said Sonic.

He saw lots of explosions happening on one of the asteroids. He jumped off the roller coaster before it fell off the track and jumped over to the asteroid where the explosions were happening. He saw that Randy as the ninja and Ben as Rath were destroying the Negative Wisp creator.

"Funny, I thought these guys didn't believe me about McFist being up to something." said Sonic.

"That was before we even discovered this." said Randy.

"What made you finally believe me?" said Sonic.

"Ben discovered this place for one." said Randy.

"And I found out from the Wisps." said Dawn.

Sonic smiled.

"Glad I sent her to warn you." Said Sonic.

Rath picked up Sonic.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, NO ONE BREAKS A PROMISE AND DESTROYS A GREAT PARK LIKE THIS AND TAKES ALIEN SPEICES HOSTAGE WHILE RATH IS AROUND!" yelled Rath.

Before Rath could say anything more, Sonic lightly kicked the omnitrix on Rath's chest, turning him back to Ben.

"Oh, come on. I had more of what I was going to yell out as Rath planned out." Said Ben.

"I'm not breaking a promise; I'm just removing some attractions in the event that somebody else destroys this park." Said Sonic.

"What are you getting at?" said Kai.

"I'm still keeping my side of the bargain, because heroes keep their promises. I'm just trying to save alien races from going extinct." Said Sonic.

Sonic then smelled Kai.

"Why do ya smell like someone threw up on you and fell in the water where dead fish are at?" Sonic asked.

Kai glared at Sonic.

"Don't ask." Said Kai.

"Too late, I already did." Said Sonic.

A Drum Solo was heard.

"You've been grinding on this whole McFist is planning something thing since you saw a commercial to this place, and it'll get you in trouble." Said Debbie.

Sonic turned around and began to walk off.

"I'm going to find the generator and get rid of this attraction, do whatever you want. Just stay out of my way." Said Sonic.

"HOLD IT!" A voice is heard.

Sonic turned and saw a white Wisp with some type of thought translator on its neck.

"What?" said Sonic.

"We made a deal with McFist." Said the Wisp.

Sonic walked over to the Wisp.

"You might have made a deal with him. But he's gone back on it." Said Sonic.

The Wisp became confused.

"What are you talking about?" said the Wisp.

"He's turning your people into evil Wisps, using your energy to free a bag of bones trapped under a school for 800 years, and he's abusing all of you." Said Sonic.

The Wisp became enraged.

"The revolution is on!" said the Wisp.

Soon, all the positive Wisps left the Asteroid Coaster.

Everyone became enraged.

"What's the big idea?" said Howard.

"Do you even know what kind of energy is in these Wisps?" said Sonic.

"What?" said Theresa.

"Hyper Go On energy. It's illegal." Said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"What?" said Ben.

"Hyper Go On energy, it's inside the Wisps. It's illegal in 52 systems" said Sonic.

"So what you're saying is?" said Randy.

"McFist is breaking the law." Said Sonic.

"Where's the generator?" said Ben.

"Still trying to find it." Said Sonic.

GDN returned to the group.

"Managed to return the planets to their solar systems." Said GDN, "By the way, did I miss something?"

"Yeah. McFist is breaking the law." Said Ben.

GDN sighed.

"Well I still have a plan." He said.

"Later, I've got to shut down the last generator." Sonic said before he ran off.

Everyone shrugged it off before going to follow Sonic.

Later, they managed to reach a generator.

"Finally, now I can shut down this generator and remove this attraction. The park will still be standing, and I'll have still kept my promise." Said Sonic.

Unknown to anyone, Viceroy was behind the generator and had a pistol in his right hand and some type of syringe with negative Wisp energy in his left hand.

"That's right hedgehog, stay there and be a good target." Said Viceroy.

He aimed his pistol towards Sonic, shot the syringe on him. The negative Wisp energy soon took control of Sonic and made him attack Ben.

"What's the big idea?" said Ben.

"He's not being himself. He's under the negative Wisps control." Said Dawn.

Viceroy showed himself.

"Indeed he is." Said Viceroy.

Everyone turned and saw Viceroy.

"VICEROY!" said Randy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Ben shouted.

Kai took Excalibur out.

"I'm doing business for Hannibal McFist." Said Viceroy.

The negative Sonic walked in front of Viceroy and looked at the heroes.

"What have you done with our friend?" said GDN.

"Me? I did nothing to him at all. Unless shooting him with a syringe full of Negative Wisp energy and injecting him with it and putting him under my control counts as something." Said Viceroy.

Ben activated his Omnitrix.

"Come on Omnitrix, something good." He said.

Ben slammed the Omnitrix and became Murk Upchuck.

"Upchuck? Okay." Said Upchuck.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to help Hannibal with his plans." Said Viceroy.

Viceroy ran off. GDN followed.

Sonic ran towards the group, but Upchuck stuck out his tongues and consumed Sonic.

Upchuck felt his own belly bulging.

"Don't you know that blue food is bad for you?" said Randy.

Upchuck looked at Randy.

"Says who?" He asked.

"Says the hedgehog that's about to burst from your belly." Said Howard.

"I'm keeping him in here until we can find a way to free him from the Wisps control." Said Upchuck.

"By then, Gwen's going to accuse you of being a boyfriend eater." Said Theresa.

Upchuck became shocked after hearing that. He spat out Sonic who was still under the negative Wisps control.

With Viceroy, he was still running away, he stopped when he noticed GDN in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" said GDN.

"No." Viceroy lied.

"I've got something to tell you." Said GDN.

Back with Randy's group, Upchuck, Kai, and Randy were battling the possessed Sonic, but were on the losing edge.

Upchuck consumed an asteroid and spat it out at Sonic, but the Mobian dodged it and punched the omnitrix, sending Upchuck back several feet away and turning him back to Ben.

Kai was about to slice Sonic, but was sent several feet away.

Randy kept on dodging every attack Sonic was dishing out. He was soon thrashed around and sent crashing into Howard.

Randy got back on his feet.

"Got to find a way to stop Sonic and turn him back to normal, but how?" said Randy.

He then remembered the Nomicon's second lesson.

"When fighting a fast opponent, be the fastest." Said Randy.

He saw some cyan colored Wisps and got an idea. He used his scarf to bring one closer to him. He grabbed hold of it in both hands.

"This might be illegal, but I have to do it." Said Randy.

He absorbed the Wisp and his ninja clothing became Ninja Rage like, only the majority of the outfit was cyan colored.

"Ninja Speed." Said Randy.

He made like a laser and attacked Sonic so many times, shocking everyone.

"That was so Bruce." Said Theresa.

Randy kept on attacking Sonic before punching him in the chest that he went crashing into a roller coaster. Sonic ended up turning back to normal but was unconscious.

Ben walked over to Sonic and picked him up. Sonic regained consciousness and smelled himself.

"Why do I smell like a Murk Gourmand's stomach?" said Sonic.

"Don't ask." Said Debbie.

Back on earth, Tails was still flying the helicopter with the growing NegaDragon on the magnet. He reached the ocean and dropped NegaDragon before flying away. Duncan than pushed the detonator and NegaDragon exploded.

They soon reached the heroes and landed before getting out of the helicopter.

"It's over." Said Tails, "It's finally over."

The heroes cheered.

"Whoopee World in Space!" said Daffy.

The heroes noticed that Megavolt was walking away.

"This still doesn't change anything. I'm still going to be a criminal." Said Megavolt.

Darkwing shrugged it off.

"To Whoopee World in Space." Said Darkwing.

The heroes soon started to walk off.


	7. Old Friends Reunite

Back on Whoopee World in Space; Sonic walked over to the generators off button.

"Should I do it?" said Sonic.

"You should. You're doing this to save alien races." said Randy.

Sonic sighed.

"I know." He said and looked at Dawn, "But I made a promise to keep this place standing."

Dawn walked over to Sonic and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You might have made a promise to keep this place standing. But you're doing this to save others. When you had me tell you where you came from to see if I was a psychic, I saw that you cared so much about others that you were willing to risk your own life to save them." said Dawn, "Do what you truly know is right."

Sonic looked at the generators off button, then at Dawn, and vice versa for a while before he sighed.

He saw a phone on the generator, picked it up, pushed a PA button and began speaking through it.

"Attention everyone, Whoopee World in Space will be closing down sooner than expected. Please report to the exits immediatly." said Sonic.

He hung up the phone.

"I know that this is truly the right thing to do." Sonic said before he pushed the generators off button.

"If Mobius were put into this amusement park, your father would have been proud of you." said Debbie.

"Make sure everyone gets off this amusement park." said Sonic, "I'll be right behind you."

Everyone smiled before running off.

In McFist's office, he wasn't to happy.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! That hedgehog is going to pay for this! I'm going to kill him." said McFist.

Viceroy entered the office.

"VICEROY! Get the Wisp powered McSterminator suit ready." said McFist.

"But sir-"Viceroy was interputed by McFist.

"No 'buts', get it ready." said McFist.

Viceroy pushed a button on McFist's desk and the McSterminator suit attached itself to McFist.

"That hedgehog is going to pay for trying to destroy my new amusement park on opening day." said McFist.

On the Tropical Resort part of Whoopee World in Space; the heroes have managed to get everyone off the Amusement Park.

"That should be everyone." said Howard.

GDN appeared.

"Did I miss something?" said GDN, "I heard that the amusement park is closing sooner than expected. Why is that?"

"McFist isn't to happy about what Sonic's been doing." said Kai.

"Sonic's staying behind to finish off McFist's plan." said Theresa.

Everyone minus Sonic and Dawn got on the last elevator.

"You're still keeping your promise?" said Dawn.

"Yeah, I will. Because that's what heroes do." said Sonic.

Dawn smiled before hugging Sonic.

"You'd better get off this amusement park, fast." said Sonic.

Dawn broke her hug with Sonic and got on the elevator before the doors closed and it went down.

Sonic turned around with determination.

"Hannibal! Now it's just us, show yourself." said Sonic.

McFist appeared still in the McSterminator suit.

"Leaving so soon? There are no lines and I've saved the best rides for last. At least let me stamp your hand so you can come back in!" said McFist.

"Look Hannibal. I know that you're trying to be cleaver with this whole amusement park pun thing, but it's just coming off lame." said Sonic, "Just say you're going to kill me and stop embarrassing yourself."

McFist became mad.

"Curse you hedgehog! Not only do people like you foil my plans, but you foil my speeches as well! I work hard on them!" said McFist, "No matter. I will kill you and I will be victorious! Is that better?"

"A lot better thank you." Said Sonic, "Why are you trying to steal Iron Mans armor idea this time?"

McFist is shocked.

"Say what?" He asked, "I stole ideas?"

"Of course." Said Sonic, "Eggman's amusement park in space, his plan to harvest Wisp energy, the Iron Man armor, and other company's products."

"Who cares?" said McFist, "You won't be around to tell anyone about this."

"Yes I will." Said Sonic.

"No you won't, this McSterminator suit is powered by the Wisps." Said McFist.

Sonic got into fighting position.

"Let's do this." Said Sonic.

Back on earth, the other heroes were about to get on an elevator, but noticed that everyone was getting off.

"Odd, everyone is getting out of Whoopee World in Space." Said Gosalyn.

They soon noticed Ben's group getting off their elevator.

"McFist was up to something." Said Ben.

"He was harvesting alien energy that is illegal in 52 systems, even here on earth." Said Howard.

"I see." Said Bugs.

Zoey than noticed Dawn and became surprised.

"Dawn?" said Zoey.

Dawn sees Zoey.

"Zoey?" Asked Dawn shocked.

"What are you doing here?" said Zoey.

"I came to enjoy the amusement park, and next thing you know, I get involved with Sonic's belief of McFist being up to something with the amusement park." Said Dawn.

Zoey is shocked.

"Wow." She said, "It may have been a while but you're as strange as I remembered."

Dawn smiled.

"I know." She said.

With Sparky-

"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!" yelled Megavolt.

With Megavolt, he was walking in a desert.

"I might not be able to rejoin the League, but I won't have to be with NegaDuck. I'm still sore at him for stealing my powers." Said Megavolt.

Suddenly, he was hit by five tranquillizer darts and passed out.


	8. Defeating McFist

On Whoopee World in Space; Sonic and McFist began their battle. They held each other's arms.

"Taking planets from their own solar systems and harvesting alien energy? That's just not right." said Sonic.

McFist growled.

"People are going to hate you for trying to destroy my amusement park." Said McFist.

"I don't care anymore. It's all about bringing you to justice now." Said Sonic.

"For what, stealing planets from other systems, harvesting alien energy? I did all of that just so I can free the Sorcerer." Said McFist.

McFist sent Sonic crashing into the Ferris wheel. It started to fall on the hedgehog, but he got out of the way before it could hit the ground. Sonic charged at McFist and sent him crashing into the bumper cars.

"Being in possession of Hyper Go On energy is illegal in 52 systems." Said Sonic.

"Who cares? You tried to destroy my amusement park. Once you're out of my way, I'll free the Sorcerer." Said McFist.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Said Sonic.

Back on earth, Dawn had told everyone about how she fitted in the entire adventure.

"So let me get this straight; you came to Whoopee World in Space to enjoy yourself, met Sonic on the elevator ride up, he discovered that McFist was up to something and had you warn Ben's group about it, you made Sonic promise not to destroy the amusement park, and now everyone knows what McFist was doing?" said Gwen.

"That's how it went." Said Dawn.

"Let me ask you something. Considering that you've got some psychic powers, you could have known that Mike had Multiple Personality Disorder." Said Spongebob.

"I know." Said Dawn.

"Did you by chance get a glimpse of a fifth personality that was purely evil?" said Spongebob, "I'm only asking because that fifth personality has escaped and took control of an evil organization."

"I found it buried deep beneath Mike." Said Dawn.

Darkwing scoffed.

"Big deal. So she managed to find out that someone had Multiple Personality Disorder. It's not like she's going to find out who's behind the mask." Said Darkwing.

Dawn smiled.

"Drake Mallard." Said Dawn.

Darkwing became shocked.

"Does everyone know who I am?" said Darkwing.

"Only the allies." Said Winslow.

Back on Whoopee World in Space; Sonic and McFist were still battling each other and the entire amusement park was completely trashed. Sonic made his way to the exit.

"Catch me if you can Baldy McNosehair." Sonic said before he began to run down the needle part of the amusement park leading to earth.

McFist is mad.

"I WILL GET YOU BLUE BOY!" McFist shouted.

McFist soon followed.

He then made his way in front of Sonic and started to hover as the two kept on going towards earth.

"I'm amazed that Iron Man armor is supporting your fat weight." Said Sonic.

"This so called Iron Man armor can support anyone's weight. It's on hover at this moment because of the green Wisp." Said McFist.

"Those aliens might be able to make the suit hover, but the suit won't do you any good." Said Sonic.

Sonic pulled off multiple Homing Attacks on McFist. Hannibal soon made balls of spikes appear from his hands and tried to attack Sonic with them, but the blue hedgehog dodged them.

"You have to do better than that Hannibal." Said Sonic.

McFist charged up some purple energy from the McSterminator's hands and shot some purple lasers at Sonic, but he dodged them.

Back on earth, the others told Ben's group about Mal overthrowing NegaDragon.

"Mal overthrew NegaDragon?" said Ben.

"Yeah. Megavolt warned us about it." Said Leo.

"We failed to keep it from happening. But ended up killing NegaDragon." Said Mikey.

Dawn dragged Gwen away.

"I'm guessing you're Sonic's girlfriend Gwen." Said Dawn.

"Yeah, I am." Said Gwen.

"I know because I managed to learn of his entire life without asking him for it. And just to let you know, there's nothing going on between us. We met each other on the elevator ride up and became good friends." Said Dawn.

"I hope that's the case." Said Gwen.

Dawn noticed the ring Sonic got in Egypt on Gwen's left hand and lifted it up.

"Sonic got this for you when he was in Egypt. Am I mistaken?" said Dawn.

Gwen sighed.

"He did." Said Gwen.

Dawn placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"Look, he might not be able to survive his battle against McFist. But I could say this much, he really cares about you and doesn't want anything bad to happen." Said Dawn.

Gwen smiled.

"I know and I love him for that." Gwen said.

Back with Sonic and McFist, the business man was still trying to attack Sonic.

"There's no point in fighting me Hannibal. I have the advantage." Said Sonic.

"As long as I'm in this suit, I'll have the advantage." Said McFist.

Sonic is shocked.

"Yeah well your mama was so ugly that even the Appoplexians are scared of her." Sonic said.

McFist is mad.

"Oh yeah well your mama was so stupid she thought JarJar came with Pickles Pickles." McFist said.

"I don't have a mother." Said Sonic, "So ha!"

McFist made a spike ball appear in his left hand and tried to attack Sonic, but he grabbed hold of the arm.

"Besides, every alien fears me because I killed the most feared alien in the universe." Said Sonic.

"Yeah I heard that Vexx was so evil that even Ma Vreedle was scared of him." McFist said.

**Cutaway Gag**

We see Ma Vreedle cooking something and the Vreedle Brothers approached her.

"Ma, we've got news." Said Octagon.

"What is it now?" said Ma Vreedle.

"Some blue Mobian named Sonic killed Vexx." Said Rhomboid.

Ma Vreedle became very scared before becoming angry.

"You're both grounded!" said Ma Vreedle.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Yeah? Well you're scared of losing your business." Said Sonic.

Sonic did a very strong Homing Attack on McFist's chest, causing lots of damage and freeing white, cyan, yellow, orange, pink, green, blue, and green Wisps. The McSterminator suit started to spark out of control.

"You-you-you-you horrid little hedgehog!" said McFist.

"You remind me of Eggman since he calls me a horrid little hedgehog." Said Sonic, "Prepare to taste the rainbow!"

The Wisps soon entered Sonic and he started flashing the color of the Wisps before he ran straight to McFist and pushed him off the needle, they soon started to fall to earth.

"Idiot, this fall will kill us both." Said McFist.

The same Wisps exited Sonic and grabbed hold of him from the bottom, removing him from McFist.

"Not me, but you." Said Sonic.

McFist continued to fall to earth as Sonic was slowly lowered to earth.

Back on earth; Dog lifted one of his ears when he heard something.

"Quiet, I hear something." Said Dog.

Everyone became surprised.

"What?" said Cat.

"Something falling from the sky." Said Dog.

Everyone laughed.

"No really, something is falling from the sky." Said Dog.

They looked up and saw McFist falling towards them. Everyone got out of the way before McFist landed on the ground.

The heroes looked up once more and saw the Wisps taking Sonic down to the ground. He got off and turned to the Wisps.

"Thanks." Said Sonic.

The Wisps smiled and went away.

Sonic went over to McFist and held him up by the chest.

"It's over McFist. Your evil plan has failed." Said Sonic.

McFist sighed and knew Sonic was right.

"I just wanted people to enjoy space." Said McFist.

"By doing illegal things? That's not right." Said Sonic.

Suddenly, a bunch of Plumbers appeared and Max Tennyson appeared next to Sonic.

"You got any evidence about McFist being in possession of Hyper Go On energy?" Max Tennyson asked Sonic.

Sonic pulled out a tape recorder.

"This confession." Said Sonic.

He pushed the play button.

"_People are going to hate you for trying to destroy my amusement park_." McFist's voice said.

"_I don't care anymore. It's all about bringing you to justice now_." Sonic's voice said.

"_For what, stealing planets from other systems, harvesting alien energy? I did all of that just so I can free the Sorcerer_." McFist's voice said.

Max Tennyson grabbed McFist's arms and cuffed him.

"Hannibal McFist, for being in possession of Hyper Go On Energy and stealing planets from their own systems, you're under arrest." Said Max Tennyson.

Just then GDN in Dragon form flew in front of Max.

"Wait Mr. Tennyson, I may have a idea on how McFist can still keep his amusement park and not do anything else illegal." GDN said.

Max Tennyson sighed.

"What is it?" said Max Tennyson.

GDN turned to McFist.

"Mr. McFist how about you and I work together to make Whoopee World in Space better? We can make it bigger, ask some aliens to work there and we can power Whoopee World in Space by our Earth's sun." GDN said.

McFist and everyone is shocked at what he said.

"Seems like a good idea, but McFist is going to have to remain on house arrest for one month since he stole planets from other systems." said Max Tennyson.

One of the Plumbers placed a house arrest bracelet on McFist's leg.

"Your actions will be monitored in Plumber Headquaters. If you do anything alien related, it's prison for you." said Max Tennyson.

"Um What about asking some aliens to work at the theme park?" GDN asked.

Max relized GDN is right.

"I meant anything alien related thats illegal." said Max.

Two Plumbers grabbed McFist and dragged him into a vehicle to take him home.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" said McFist.

Sonic laughed.

"Now he's starting to sound like Eggman." said Sonic.

He than smelled himself and became repulsed.

"I'd better take a shower. Ben's stomach as Murk Upchuck stinks." said Sonic.

"Hey." Ben said.

Sonic ran off just as Gwen looked at Ben angrily.

"You ate Sonic?" said Gwen.

Ben chuckled nervously.

"Oops." said Ben.

Gwen grabbed Ben's neck very tightly.

"I'll teach you to be a boyfriend eater." said Gwen.

"Hey, it's already starting to catch on." said Howard.


	9. Mal Takes Control of the League

At the League's lair; everyone was having a funeral for NegaDragon. Mal was making a speech with fake tears.

"NegaDragon's loss was indeed a very painful one. To lose a guy like him is very hard to get over. So with a very heavy heart, I shall take control of the League." said Mal, "Now a moment of silence for our departed friend."

Everyone held their heads down with eyes closed. Mal raised his head up after only one second.

"And that concludes our moment of silence." said Mal.

Everyone raised their heads up once more.

"For my first order of business. I'd like to introduce to you your new second in command." said Mal.

He dragged a figure with his head in a brown bag. Mal removed the bag, revealing that it's Megavolt.

Everyone became surprised.

"Megavolt?" everyone said.

Megavolt became surprised as well.

"What am I doing back here?" said Megavolt.

"A word in private Sparky." said Mal.

Megavolt turned to Mal.

"DON'T CALL ME-"Megavolt was interrupted when Mal grabbed his mouth and dragged him off into a hallway.

"I know you tried to warn NegaDragon about me betraying him and taking control of the League and that you went to warn the heroes about it and going back to being a villain." said Mal.

"So?" said Megavolt.

"So, that makes you a good example of my second in command." said Mal.

Megavolt is shocked.

"Thanks sir." Megavolt said.

Mal smiled.

"Sure thing." said Mal.

The two returned to the meeting room.

"Megavolt has agreed to the job." said Mal, "Now to meet our two newest recruits."

Fat Drago turned to Eggman.

"Wonder who they are?" He asked.

"We'll just have to see for ourselves." said Eggman.

"Meet Dr. Psychobos." said Mal.

Dr. Psychobos appeared next to Mal.

"Hello my fellow league members. It is nice to meet you all. And I use the term loosely." Dr. Psychobos said.

"He's our new genius. His race was born to be very smart." said Mal.

"How so?" said Eggman.

"He turned Amber Ogia into a type of hypnotizing powder." said Mal, "Now for the third in command."

NegaDuck appeared next to Mal, angering Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack.

"WHAT!" Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack shouted.

"I'm in the League baby." said NegaDuck.

"He stole our powers." said Quackerjack.

Liquidator turned to Quackerjack.

"The only power you have is wackiness." said Liquidator.

Megavolt than remembered something.

"Wait a minute, I'm second in command. That means I can boss NegaDuck around and do whatever I want to do to him." said Megavolt.

Megavolt soon grinned.

"Boys, time for a little pay back." said Megavolt.

Megavolt, Liquidator, Bushroot, and Quackerjack surrounded a worried NegaDuck.

"You guys still can't be sore at me for stealing your powers." said NegaDuck.

"Oh we are." Bushroot said.

"Yeah, you are a jerk." Quackerjack said.

"And we want payback." Liquidator said.

Megavolt smiled.

"Let's give him what for." said Megavolt.

The four started to beat up NegaDuck.

"Hope you all are happy with all of this." said Mal.

Everyone minus NegaDuck nodded.

Back at the mansion, Sonic was in the bathroom taking a shower as Gwen entered.

"I still can't believe McFist didn't get sent to prison for what he did." said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"I know but GDN does know what he is doing." Gwen said, "And the Plumbers trust his choice."

Sonic smiles.

"True." He said, "Plus we have a new roommate."

Gwen is confused.

"Who?" said Gwen.

"Dawn. You know, the psychic girl." said Sonic, "Just to let you know, between her and me-"Sonic was interrupted by Gwen.

"I know, there's nothing going on between the two of you. You're just good friends with each other." said Gwen.

Sonic smiles as he got out of the shower.

"Yep." He said.

Gwen smiled and the two kissed.

Sonic then heard his cell phone ringing.

"I'll get it." said Sonic.

He went over to the sink, picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" said Sonic.

On the other line was Max Tennyson.

"I've got good news." said Max.

"What?" said Sonic.

"Hyper Go On energy is now legal in this system, but only to those who use it for the right reasons." said Max.

Sonic smiled.

"Fantastic." Sonic said.

"And we have McFist permission to use it for the park as well." Max said.

"Just make sure he doesn't use it for anything evil. I'm telling you this because he reminds me of Eggman in many ways." said Sonic.

"Plumbers have him on watch 24/7." said Max.

"I'll bet." Sonic said before he hung up his phone.

"Who was it?" said Gwen.

"Max Tennyson. He called to say that Hyper Go On energy is now legal in this system, but only for the right reasons." said Sonic, "Now I can use the energy legally. I've been using it illegally, but that was to free other planets and aliens."

Sonic picked Gwen up bridal style.

"I think a B-Monster Movie is about to start." said Sonic.

Gwen smiled before she and Sonic kissed each other. Sonic soon walked out of the bathroom.


End file.
